Staring at the Sun
by I'm gonna raichu a story
Summary: "We're in the middle of the summer and the sun is shining." Matthew reasoned. "You have to protect your eyes." "What! That has got to be the most ridiculous I have ever heard! My eyes don't need protecting from that flimsy ball of orange in the sky! I am not scared of the sun. If anything, the sun is afraid of me." Oneshot!


**So, hello all my fellow Hetalia lovers! I know I haven't posted anything in a really long time so I'm going to try to make up for that this summer! This is a oneshot I wrote a long time ago and forgot to post so I hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia...**

* * *

"Come on Alfred!" Matthew cried from the front porch. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry it up already!" They were supposed to meet up with Arthur and Lovino for ice cream at 2:00 p.m. It was already 1:50 and the parlor was exactly 10 minutes away.

"I'm coming Mattie, yeesh," Alfred said as he buckled his pants on the way out the front door.

"What were you doing in there for so long anyway? I thought you would've been out the door before me, you know, 'cause we're going to get ice cream and all."

"So what? You know, food isn't all I think about," the american defended as he and his brother started walking down their front lawn.

"Are you kidding me?" the blond asked incredulously. "That's all you ever think about. We only have one channel on our TV and it's the Food Network. You bed is shaped like a hamburger. We literally have a refrigerator in every room, including the bathroom. What for? I have no idea."

"I have my reasons," the bespeckled man answered, shrugging. He was about to open the fence that surrounded their house when his brother put his hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to put on your sunglasses before we go?" Matthew asked.

"What? No. Why would I need that?" Alfred questioned, turning around.

"Because we're in the middle of the summer and the sun is shining. You have to protect your eyes."

"What?! That has got to be the most ridiculous I have ever heard! My eyes don't need protecting from that flimsy ball of orange in the sky! I am not scared of the sun. If anything, the sun is afraid of me."

"Why makes you say that?"

"_Because Mattie_," the dirty blond said exasperated, as if he was explaining the simplest thing in the world. "If the sun wasn't so scared of me and my heroicness then how comes it stays so far away from me? It's always so far up in the sky in the sky. It has never once come within 10 miles of me. I mean, if that's not fear than I don't know what is."

"You're joking... right?" the Canadian asked, some what worried about his brother's mental health.

"No, now come on, let's go." Alfred opened the fence and dragged his brother through. "At this rate, by the time we get to the parlor the ice cream will already be melted."

"Okay, okay fine," Matthew agreed, pushing his sibling's hand off his arm and walking along the sidewalk. "Just don't look directly into the sun and you should be fine, I suppose."

"Wait, what? Why shouldn't I look into the sun?" Alfred asked, catching up to his relative. Matthew stopped to look at the American incredulously. "Are you serious right now?"

"As cheeseburgers. Why shouldn't I look into the sun?" the blue-eyed man repeated.

"Haven't you ever heard that staring into the sun can cause you to blind before?"

"No. Why? Is this commonly known knowledge? Even so, how can the sun cause me to be blind if it's so afraid of me? It makes no sense."

"The sun's not afraid of you, you dummy," the blond explained. "Oop, pardon my language."

"It is too. Look I'll prove it to you. Um... wait, here." The American quickly ran to the nearest bench and sat down.

"Look Alfred, I know you're probably tired because of all that running you just did," Matthew began, walking up to be speckled man. " but we have really got to go. It's already 1:55 and we've barely walked two steps."

"I'm not tired," the dirty blond retorted, breathing heavily and swiping sweat from his forehead. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any water on you would you?"

"You know what? We could probably get some water from the ice cream parlor," Matthew reasoned, pulling in his brother's arm to get up. "Let's go."'

"Not yet. I told you that I was going to prove that the sun is afraid of me."

"How are you going to do that?" the Canadian asked, letting go of the American's arm.

"By staring into the sun, of course."

"What? Why? Did you not hear I just said?"

"I'm well aware of what you said. That's exactly why I'm doing it." Matthew looked around his surroundings to see if there was anyone else around to explain the ridiculousness he had just heard. Alfred saw his brother's confusion and tried to explain.

"Look bro, let me break it down for you. You said that if I look directly into the sun then it'll blind me. Well, I believe that the sun's so afraid of me that it won't have the guts to even lay a finger on my eyes. So, to prove it to you, I'm going to stare into the sun and not be harmed." The American turned on the bench so he was directly in front of the sun and started straight into it.

"Fine, whatever. It's your eyes' funeral. I've got to go; it's already 1:58." And with that, blond turned around and ran off.

"Bring me back a large Rocky Road!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~six hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew was walking back to his house and noticed Alfred still sitting on the bench with his eyes staring straight into the sky.

"Wait hold on, did you really sit here all day?" the Canadian asked unbelieving.

"Damn right I did. I sat here staring at the sun all day and it was so afraid of me that it ran away." the American bragged. "Don't worry, that sun won't be blinding people anymore. You're welcome world."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Of course I'm serious! Do you see the sun anymore?" the bespeckled man questioned, pointing towards the sky. "That's what I thought." He got up from the bench and patted himself off.

"How can you still see after that?" The blond walked in front of his brother to get a better look at his brother's eyes. "I mean, it's basically imposs- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh." He fell over and landed on the concrete.

"What?! What happened?" Alfred asked, frantically looking around.

"Your- your eyes," Matthew stuttered, pointing. Where Alfred's eyes should've been, they were pitch black eye socket's with little wisps of smoke coming out from them.

"Oh yeah that, I think that happened around 4 or something," the dirty blond explained, adjusting his glasses. "So, where's my ice cream?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Please Review! Ta ta for now!**


End file.
